1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush for the application of a cosmetic liquid, in particular a nail varnish brush, comprising a stem with a handle section on the side of an end thereof, at least one bunch of bristles, which stands out in the axial direction, being disposed on the opposite end of the stem.
2. Background Art
Conventional nail varnish brushes are usually disposed on the inside of a screw cap for the nail varnish container. For the purpose of nail varnishing, the user seizes the screw cap, dips the brush into the nail varnish and applies the nail varnish stroke by stroke.
In this case problems may arise, if the supply of varnish the brush takes up when dipped in is not sufficient for varnishing a nail entirely. Then the job of applying the varnish to a nail must be interrupted and the brush must be dipped in once again. Since there is an increasing demand of the users for rapidly drying varnish, at least partial curing of the varnished part of a nail may occur so that varnishing the remaining part of the nail by the brush which has been dipped in anew may not give a clean appearance without any visible interruptions.
Another problem resides in that users will usually apply the varnish from the root of the nail to the upper edge, i.e. the brush by which to apply the varnish will cover the portion, to be varnished, of the nail so that the user's view is obstructed.
Ultimately, the user of conventional nail varnish brushes will find it hard to visually judge whether the brush still holds a supply of nail varnish sufficient to varnish another nail entirely.
DE 37 08 984 A1 teaches a nail varnish brush with a bunch of bristles being fixed in each case to two separate and spaced stems. This arrangement serves for the purpose of being dipped into specific partial supply containers for the possibility of simultaneously applying liquids for instance of varying colors.
A brush for the application of cleaning agents and lubricants is known from DE-GM 83 04 403 U1. It comprises two bunches of bristles. An opening can be provided on the front end of the stem, serving for the supply of lubricant from a supply container. To this end, the prior art brush can be slipped on a spray head.